Psonic X Touhou/Tenjin Hokutaro
Biography Born and raised in Japan on July 4, 1954, Tenjin Hokutaro was the son of the Japanese martial arts family. When he was a little boy, Tenjin first taught karate when his instructor gave the tutorials about basic skills and techniques, such as the karate chop. Then he learned Judo, which is used as a physical, mental and moral pedagogy, and many forms of Japanese martial arts. From few decades of growing up, with his skilled talents, he was ready to travel around the world engage the martial arts fights in order to test his strength. However, in America, he was kidnapped by the terrorist group called the Blackfoot Confederacy. At the time when Guy, leader of the Recom Hero Squad, saw Tenjin, he liberated him from the organization's terrorist attacks. Customs Tier 1: His traditional kimono based on Morihei Ueshiba. Tier 2: His shirtless outfit. Move list Special Cards *Ki Bakuhatsu (lit. Chi Blast) - A homage to Hadoken from Street Fighter series and Kamehameha from Akira Toriyama's Dragonball series. Tenjin charges his energy ball through his palms to to determine the amount of hits while holding the punch button. He then releases a blue energy ball from his palms towards his opponent as the energy bursts similar to Andy Bogard's Hishouken from The King of Fighters series. Can be used in midair, but flies straight forward like on ground. *Sharinkyaku (lit. Wheel Kick) - Like Hyakutaro Ichimonji did in Metal Slug series, Tenjin leaps forward into the air in a sideways position, spinning as he does. He then brings his one leg crashing down on his opponent, making it a roundhouse kick. It is useful mainly against grounded opponents, but also works as an anti-air. The distance traveled and the speed are both determined by the kick button pressed. *Tsuyoken (lit. Strong Fist) - Tenjin glides forward along the ground on a zen-state one-legged stance and strikes with a strong punch. The distance traveled and the damage inflicted depends on the punch button used, with light punch traveling the shortest distance. The attack travels through projectiles when Tenjin is gliding, but not when it is starting up. *Joushouken (lit. Rising Fist) - Tenjin delivers an uppercut to the opponent's jaw as he jumps skyward. *Raimeikyaku (lit. Thunderbolt Kick) - Tenjin alters his momentum and performs a downward kick at a generally steep angle, but with higher hitstun and priority. He performs it with his following leg while facing the background. *Harai Goshi (lit. Sweeping Hip Throw) - Tenjin will counter an incoming attack. If an opponent hit him, he then catches their hip and throw them by performing one of the original 40 throws of Judo, developed by Kano Jigoro. *Juji Gatame (lit. Cross Lock) - Tenjin secures an arm at the wrist of the opponent, trapping it by squeezing the knees together. To initiate the submission one of the legs will be across the chest of the opponent, the second leg's calf will cross face the opponent, with the hips tight into the armpit, with the arm held between the thighs, with the elbow pointing against the thigh or hips. By holding the opponent's wrist to Tenjin's chest with the pinky finger on the sternum and the thumb facing up, he can easily extend the opponent's arm and hyper-extend the opponent's elbow. He can further increase the pressure on the elbow joint by arching his hips against the elbow. *Ryuukyaku (lit. Dragon Kick) - The Japanese counterpart of the original Chinese version, Tenjin leaps forward into the air and kicks the opponent out of him. *Raimei Gekimetsu (lit. Thunderbolt Smash) - A throw version of Raimeikyaku. By performing a throw input before the user lands, Tenjin grabs the opponent's head, performs a back flipping knee kick to their face, then slams the them down on the floor with a chopping attack. Super Cards *Chou Ki Bakuhatsu (lit. Super Chi Blast) - Tenjin performs the powerful version of Ki Bakuhatsu that can be charged to determine the amount of hits by holding the punch button. At its maximum charge, the energy ball inflicts eight hits at maximum charge; it also causes the opponent to bounce off the wall, allowing for juggling combos. *Shinkuu Tsunami (lit. Vacuum Harbor Wave) - Tenjin jumps forward and attacks the opponent by performing Sharinkyaku thrice. If the last kick connects, he continues to finish off the opponent by using either Harai Goshi (any punch button) or Juji Gatame (any kick button). *Ryuuhakai (lit. Dragon Destruciton) - Tenjin starts off with the strong version of Ryuukyaku. He then performs a multi-hitting variant of Joushouken. Ultra Card *Teikoken (lit. Resisting Fist) - Tenjin glides forward along the ground on a zen-state one-legged stance and strikes with a strong punch. Once the hit is successful, he then does a powerful uppercut on their stomach and delivers an alternate-handed version to their chin, sending them skyward. Miscellaneous Introduction *Now the time has come to test your strength. *Show me your skills in battle. *I may be old, but it's time to win this. *Let us see if your training is complete. *An interesting opponent, eh? Time to get serious. *Youkoso, child. I hope you're ready for training. (vs. Cirno/Futo/Rumia/Mystia/Wriggle/Suwako/Yomo & Vince/Shinmyoumaru/Clownpiece/Tenshi/Minamitsu) *Let's see if you prove to be a worthy fighter. Iku ze! (vs. Shota/Ryu) *(vs. Byakuren/Ichirin) *(vs. Futo/Miko/Seiga) *(vs. Reimu) *I sense evil in here. (vs. all villains) Personal Action *Fight on, then! *Iku zo! *Lacking strength needs a lot more. *Feeling better? *Be quick, time is running out. *This is a part of my training. Victory Pose *The fighting spirit comes from within. *Enlightenment is distanced from afar. *Well done, warrior. You have much training ahead. *This time, you proved more of your fighting skills. *Hosha... Your training here is done and keep up the good work. *Absolutely done for today's lesson, child. (vs. Cirno/Futo/Rumia/Mystia/Wriggle/Suwako/Yomo & Vince/Shinmyoumaru/Clownpiece/Tenshi/Minamitsu) *I hope you fought for honor, friend. (vs. Shota/Ryu) *(vs. Byakuren/Ichirin) *(vs. Futo/Miko/Seiga) *(vs. Reimu) *(vs. all villains) Losing Pose (Time Over) *(facepalms) Throw Attempt *Nani? Other quotes during battle *Orya! *Dorya! *Ochita! (when successfully hit the opponent before performing Teikoken) K.O. *SHIMATAAAAA!! Win Quotes Character-specific quotes vs. Billmore: vs. Josh: vs. Sam: vs. Rina: vs. Axl: vs. Guy: vs. Gast: vs. Landon: vs. Carole: vs. Voltrex: vs. Barris: vs. Kevin: vs. Captain Neo: vs. Solo: vs. Butch: vs. Aip: vs. Buckethead: vs. Travis: vs. David: vs. Kirov: vs. Allen: vs. Tenjin: vs. Dun: vs. Deniel: vs. Soro: vs. Lite: vs. Yomo & Vince: vs. Gyro: vs. Roy: vs. Chieftain: vs. Dick: vs. Nash: vs. Netsu: vs. Frank: vs. Placid: vs. Metal Commando: vs. Millard: vs. Shota: vs. Dean: vs. Ronn: vs. Kung: vs. Jun: vs. Katana: vs. Lan: vs. Muay: vs. Aiko: vs. Roxanne: vs. Guerrilla: vs. Craig: vs. Warcanine: vs. Dr. Horace: vs. Skullus: vs. Stryker Hawk: vs. Shoe: vs. Reimu: vs. Marisa: vs. Sanae: vs. Sakuya: vs. Rin: vs. Yuyuko: vs. Youmu: vs. Yukari: vs. Cirno: vs. Byakuren: vs. Minamitsu: vs. Mamizou: vs. Aya: vs. Hatate: vs. Kaguya: vs. Mokou: vs. Keine: vs. Ichirin: vs. Yuugi: vs. Meiling: vs. Tewi: vs. Reisen: vs. Koishi: vs. Satori: vs. Alice: vs. Remilia: vs. Flandre: vs. Nitori: vs. Patchouli: vs. Mystia: vs. Momiji: vs. Futo: vs. Miko: vs. Suika: vs. Utsuho: vs. Iku: vs. Tenshi: vs. Seiga: vs. Yuuka: vs. Rumia: vs. Medicine: vs. Seija: vs. Kagerou: vs. Raiko: vs. Komachi: vs. Shikieiki: vs. Kogasa: vs. Nue: vs. Kasen: vs. Suwako: vs. Yumemi: vs. Kokoro: vs. Hina: vs. Wriggle: vs. Commandar Bon: vs. Magician Type X: vs. Demo: vs. Don Pepe: vs. William: vs. Moai King: vs. Shinmyoumaru: vs. Sumireko: vs. Junko: vs. Clownpiece: vs. Minako: vs. Hecatia: Other character-specific quotes to him Billmore: Josh: Sam: Rina: Axl: Guy: Gast: Landon: Carole: Voltrex: Barris: Kevin: Captain Neo: Solo: Butch: Aip: Buckethead: Travis: David: Kirov: Allen: Tenjin: Dun: Deniel: Soro: Lite: Yomo & Vince: Gyro: Roy: Chieftain: Dick: Nash: Netsu: Frank: Placid: Metal Commando: Millard: Shota: Dean: Ronn: Kung: Jun: Katana: Lan: Muay: Aiko: Roxanne: Guerrilla: Craig: Warcanine: Dr. Horace: Skullus: Stryker Hawk: Shoe: Reimu: Marisa: Sanae: Sakuya: Rin: Yuyuko: Youmu: Yukari: Cirno: Byakuren: Minamitsu: Mamizou: Aya: Hatate: Kaguya: Mokou: Keine: Ichirin: Yuugi: Meiling: Tewi: Reisen: Koishi: Satori: Alice: Remilia: Flandre: Nitori: Patchouli: Mystia: Momiji: Futo: Miko: Suika: Utsuho: Iku: Tenshi: Seiga: Yuuka: Rumia: Medicine: Seija: Kagerou: Raiko: Komachi: Shikieiki: Kogasa: Nue: Kasen: Suwako: Yumemi: Kokoro: Hina: Wriggle: Commandar Bon: Magician Type X: Demo: Don Pepe: William: Moai King: Shinmyoumaru: Sumireko: Junko: Clownpiece: Minako: Hecatia: Ending Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Psonic X Touhou Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters